1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle lighting device comprising a light guide member.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle lighting device comprising with a light guide member has been known before (e.g., JP-A-2014-29775). The conventional vehicle lighting device of the JP-A-2014-29775 will be explained below. The conventional vehicle lighting device comprises a headlamp unit (HL unit), and a daytime running lamp unit (DRL unit). The HL unit comprises a light source, and a light guide lens. The light guide lens has an incident surface, and a front reflection surface, a rear reflection surface, an exit surface, and a translucent portion.
The conventional vehicle lighting device is configured such that light from the light source enters the light guide lens from the incident surface, the incident light reflects on the front reflection surface, reflects on the rear reflection surface, and exits forward from the exit surface. Light from the DRL unit passes through the translucent portion of the light guide lens, and exits forward.
In the above conventional vehicle lighting device, an optical loss may occur light when the light from the DRL unit passes through the translucent portion of the light guide lens. It is important to minimize the optical loss.